Mirfekan
وَإِذِ اعْتَزَلْتُمُوهُمْ وَمَا يَعْبُدُونَ إِلَّا اللَّهَ فَأْوُوا إِلَى الْكَهْفِ يَنشُرْ لَكُمْ رَبُّكُم مِّن رَّحمته ويُهَيِّئْ لَكُم مِّنْ أَمْرِكُم مِّرْفَقًا Ve izi'tezeltumûhum ve mâ ya'budûne illâllâhe fe'vû ilel kehfi yenşur lekum rabbukum min rahmetihî ve yuheyyi' lekum min emrikum mirfekâ (mirfekan ). Yusuf Ali (English) * 16- "When ye turn away from them and the things they worship other than Allah, betake yourselves to the Cave: Your Lord will shower His mercies on you and disposes of your affair towards comfort and ease."(2346) M. Pickthall (English) * 16- And when ye withdraw from them and that which they worship except Allah, then seek refuge in the Cave; your Lord will spread for you of His mercy and will prepare for you a pillow in your plight. Tefsirler Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 16-O yiğitler, kavimlerinden de böyle nefret ettikten sonra çekilip kendi kendilerine dediler ki: Ve madem ki siz onlardan ve Allah'tan başka taptıkları putlardan ayrıldınız. O halde mağaraya sığının ki sizin için Rabbiniz rahmetinden yaysın, yayıp döşesin. Çünkü iman nurunun sonunda Rahmân olan Allah'ın rahmetine kavuşturacağı şüphesizdir. Ve size işinizde bir kolaylık hazırlasın. Kolaylıklar yaratsın da ayaklandığınız maksadınızda başarılı kılsın. İşte bunun üzerine idi ki, yukardaki özetlemede anlatıldığı üzere, mağaraya çekilip "Ey Rabbimiz! bizlere tarafından bir rahmet ihsan et ve bize işimizden bir başarı hazırla!" (17/10) dediler ve Allah tarafından kulaklarının üzerine vurulup (işitilmelerine engel olduk), yani o zalimler tarafından kaygı verici bir şeyin işitilmemesi için yatırılıp veyahut mağaranın kapısına bir bina kurdurulup senelerce uyutuldular Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *16- (İçlerinden biri demişti ki:) "Madem ki siz onlardan ve Allah'tan başka taptıklarından kopup-ayrıldınız, o halde, (dağlara çekilip) mağaraya sığının(11) da Rabbiniz size rahmetinden (bolca bir miktarını) yaysın ve işinizden size bir yarar kolaylaştırsın." 17- (Onlara baktığında) (12) Görürsün ki, güneş doğduğunda onların mağaralarına sağ yandan yönelir, battığında onları sol yandan keser-geçerdi ve onlar da onun (mağaranın) geniş boşluğundalardı.(13) Bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Allah, kime hidayet verirse, işte hidayet bulan odur, kimi de saptırırsa onun için asla doğru-yolu gösterici bir veli bulamazsın. 18- Sen onları uyanık sanırsın, oysa onlar (derin bir uykuda) uyuşmuşlardır. Biz onları sağ yana ve sol yana çeviriyorduk.(14) Onların köpekleri de iki kolunu uzatmış-yatmaktaydı. Onları görmüş olsaydın, geri dönüp onlardan kaçardın, onlardan içini korku kaplardı.(15) AÇIKLAMA 11. Bu Allah'a ibadet eden gençler, sığınmak için dağlara kaçtığında Efes şehri, Anadolu'da putatapıcılığın ve kahinliğin merkezi idi. orada bütün dünyada bilinen ve uzaktan yakından birçok tapıcısı olan Tanrıça Diana'ya adanmış bir tapınak vardı. Efes'in kahinleri, cinleri, muskacıları ve sihirbazları çok meşhur idi ve onların bu karanlık işleri Suriye'ye, Filistin'e hatta Mısır'a dek uzanmıştı. Büyücülüğü Süleyman Peygamber'e (a.s) isnad eden Yahudilerin de bu işte büyük payı vardı. (Ayrıntılar için bakınız. Cyclopaedia of Biblical Literature, "Ephesus" başlığı) Bu doğru insanların, putperestlik ve bâtıl inançlarla dolu bir çevrede nasıl kötü ve zor bir durumda yaşadıkları 20. ayette geçen konuşmalarından anlaşılabilir: "Onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse taşlayarak öldürürler, yahut kendi dinlerine döndürürler." 12. Bu ortak fikir sonucunda, onların şehri terkettikleri ve ölümden ya da dinden döndürülmekten korkarak mağaraya sığındıklarına değinilmemiştir. 13. Bu, mağaranın ağzının kuzeye baktığını göstermektedir. İşte bu nedenle güneş ışığı mağaraya girmiyordu ve mağaranın yanından geçen biri içerde ne olduğunu göremiyordu. 14. Yani, "Eğer bir kimse bu yedi genci dışarıdan seyretseydi ve onların aralıklı olarak bir taraftan bir tarafa döndüklerini görseydi, onların uyumadıklarını bilakis kendi kendilerine dinlendiklerini sanırdı." 15. Allah onları öyle korumuştu ki, hiç kimse mağaranın içine giremedi. Çünkü mağaranın içi zifiri karanlıktı ve köpek mağaranın girişinde gözcülük yapıyordu. Eğer bir kimse mağaranın içine baksa ve onları görseydi, hırsız sanıp hemen dönüp kaçardı. İşte bu nedenle bu kadar uzun bir süre onların sığınakları dış dünyaya gizli kaldı. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *16. Bunun içindir ki, şimdi siz onlardan da, onların Allah'tan başka tapındıkları bütün o asılsız şeylerden de uzaklaşıp şu mağaraya sığının ki, Rabbiniz rahmetini size ulaştırsın ve sizi durumunuza göre ruhlarınızın ihtiyaç duyabileceği şeylerle (19) donatsın!" 19 - Mirfak terimi "kişinin yararlandığı şey" anlamını taşımaktadır. Yararlanılan şey somut ya da soyut olabilir; yukarıdaki anlam örgüsü içinde, genç adamların dünyevî olanı terk edip bütünüyle inzivaya çekilmelerini işaret etmek üzere, sözcüğün manevî bir çağrışımla yüklü olduğu aşikardır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *16. Vakta ki, onlardan ve Allah'tan başka tapındıkları şeylerden siz sakındınız, artık mağaraya çekiliniz, sizin için Rab'biniz rahmetinden yayar ve sizin için işlerinizden bir kolaylık hazırlar. 16. 0 mübarek gençler, güzel bir niyete nail ve Cenab'ı Hak'kın lütuf ve keremine fazlasıyla mazhar oldukları için onların bazısı, bazısına şöyle demişti: (Vakta ki, onlardan) o putperest kavminizden (ve Allah'tan başka tapındıkları şeylerden) onların bâtıl mabutlarından (siz kaçındınız) Allah Teâlâ'dan başkasını mabut edinmediniz, kavminizden inanç bakımından ayrıldınız, ve onlardan cismanî bir ayrılışta bulunmak da istediniz (artık mağaraya çekiliniz) dağdaki büyük mağaraya sığınınız (sizin için Rab'biniz) kerem sahibi ve ihsan edici olan yaratıcınız (rahmetinden yayar) size iki âlemde de kifayet edecek malzemeyi ihsan buyurur, (ve sizin için işlerinizden bir kolaylık hazırlar) o düşmanlardan dininizi korumak için sizi muhafaza eder, ve lâzım gelen şeyleri onlardan istifade edebilmeniz için sizlere kolaylıkla ihsan buyurur. Maddî ve manevî hayatınız emin bulunur. İşte imanın mükâfatı..